This Won't Hurt A Bit
by ChaosCat
Summary: Poor Inu Yasha obviously isn’t to keen on personal hygiene. And just, exactly, what is Kagome doing anyway? This is just a cute/funny scene that takes place in one of the quieter moments for the Inu cast.


Title : This Won't Hurt A Bit  
Author : ChaosCat  
Rating : PG for language  
  
Author Notes That Are Very Boring And Most People Won't Read :  
This is a very silly little story that just sort of happened one night while I was working on a more serious project that might eventually get written. In the middle of that, I just had this little scene run across my mind, and I had to write it down. This is -very- short.  
This is only my second bit of Inu Yasha fanfiction, and has nothing to do with my first story - The Perfect Question - which is only slightly WAFFy. For those of you who read that, enjoyed it, and reviewed it. THANK YOU!   
This story has nothing to do with that one in the least, except that they both feature the cast of Inu Yasha. (Do I even have to add the disclaimer? We all know that I don't own the show) I hope you enjoy it anyhow! Comments are appreciated, as always.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
Shippou watched curiously as the sillouted figures raced from one end of Kaede's hut to the other on the other side of the hanging cloth that covered the doorway. The dog eared figure seemed to be running from the smaller, more feminine shape.   
"Inu-Yasha! Stop being a baby about this."  
His nose twitched, and the little kitsune just stared, eyes wide form his vantage point right outside. He could no longer see them, however, from that position. They were still on the move, the noise alone accounted for that. There was a crash as something hit the ground and shattered. More than likely, some of Kaede's pottery.  
"DAMNED WENCH!!! STOP!!"  
Footsteps pounded against the ground from inside as the racket continued. A moment later, there was a loud THUD as something seemed to hit the far wall of the hut. Beside the kitsune was a small, opened box of foreign (to the kitsune anyway) objects inside. Inu Yasha had not been happy to see them when Kagome pulled them from her bag.   
"You are being silly! It's not going to hurt!"  
Sango, using her boomerang as a prop, glanced over at Miroku.  
"YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT THERE!!"  
"Should we go in there?" the youkai hunter asked the houshi calmly.  
"It won't hurt, I promise. Now hold still."  
They were both standing slightly behind Shippou. The little kitsune was certainly brave to be standing that close to the hut. Kaede was out gathering  
"I SAID NO, WENCH!"  
The monk turned towards her, solemn expression etched on his features. "No, I think it is best we wait out here."  
"Oh," was her only reply.  
"Besides, this is much more entertaining," Miroku finished with a slight nod of his head.  
"Inu- Yasha, don't make me-"  
"DAMN YOU, KAGOME!!! NO!"  
"Owsauri!"  
Ah, then came the THUMP, which was soon followed by a complete outburst of shouted obscenities that made Sango blink. The hanyou was not in a good mood. Kagome, from the sounds of it, seemed nonplused.  
"Now hold still, this will only take a second."  
"NO!"  
"Inu Yasha! OWSAURI!"  
THUMP. Again.  
". . . ." The next bit of grumbling from Inu Yasha was to muffled to make out by those outside the hut. No doubt, it would have been unrepeatable.  
"Now is that so bad? I told you it wouldn't hurt."  
The plaintive voice of the school girl could plainly be heard outside, followed by more murmuring from the disgruntled half-demon. He wasn't screaming anymore. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. The monk had an eyebrow raised. The youkai exterminator just shrugged her shoulders, ponytail bobbing.  
"Eww. Look how gross that is? Aren't you glad that's not in there anymore?"   
". . . "  
There was nothing from Inu Yasha. At least, nothing that they could hear.   
Silence hung in the air for a few more moments. Sango turned to Miroku and seemed about to speak when Kagome's voice rang out again.  
"Stop being a baby. I'm done now."  
". . .. "  
"Inu Yasha! Your ears needed it!"  
" . . ."  
"It wasn't the end of the world."  
". . ."  
"It was only a Q-Tip!"  
  
  
------------  
As I said, something very silly and slightly nonsensical. But it was floating around my head. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and hate mail are appreciated! 


End file.
